conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon (Raisyûn)
The Dragon Languages contain eight different sub languages that derive from its main language, Hynnody (also called Hynnost), and it's spoken by Dragons on certain planets. The languages can also control dragon-made cyborgs and computers. Common Hynnody only consists of words called "scatters." Setting The eight Dragon languages are spoken by various inhabitants on different Dragon-controlled planets. It consists of various complex words, computer codes and "holy words." The languages began when the Dragon gods were given a voice and human forms by the High Divine. They created the eight languages and all sub-languages. Ancient Hynnody, now a dead language among modern Dragons, contains complex placements. Main Languages: Hynnody (main), Drakener (main), Uyoa Sub-Languages: Siphis (for computer coding), Nix (number language) Phonology Consonants Category:Languages Category:Dragons Vowels Alphabet (For Latin Translators) Full Hynnody letters can be shortened to the first two letters. Love would become Raweunmy (Ra-We-Un-MY) instead of Raweryundmy (RA-wery-UND-MY). The pronunciation of words can change when shortening words in combinations, but makes sentences shorter and easier to manage. *A: Vi *B: Lir *C: Iry *D: ishk *E: my *F: ina *G: thri *H: saa *I: jue *J: kru *K: dis *L: ra *M: forte *N: Parne *O: wery *P: toen *Q: tu *R: vos *S: mi *T: gue *U: so *V: und *W: timar *X: ust *Y: sye *Z: Hyin Phonotactics Basic Grammar UNIVERSAL WORDS (can be used in place of certain verbs or replace words): *Esyaa *Llu *Nyar TENSE WORDS (come at the end of sentences or words) *Past: bir (for males), va (for females) (for translating words like helped, told and cried) *Present: ust (for males), Mye (for females) (for words like will, did and could) *Future: mie (for males), het (for females) EXPRESSING FEELINGS *Sadness: Hyin (for males), Kan (for females) Example for usage: why did you break it? I did so much to make it for you! (insert sad placement word) *Happiness: wit (for males), kaa (for females) Example sentence for usage: You did it! I can’t believe you did it! (insert happy placement word) EXPRESSING EMPHASIS It is important: trtraast It is insignificant: empry Examples: *Jue-se savgumy syweso trtraast! I hate you! *Jue-se savgumy syweso empry! I hate you. When used with empry in a non-serious situation, the sentence can be interpreted as sarcasm. NOUNS Hynnody letters are shortened when talking about oneself or another living thing. Yourself: I, me, my Words: jue-se (I), fo (Me. Shortened version of “forte”), fa (My. Derivative of Forte) Another person: Male: him, his, my Words: c’yet sajufo (C’yet denotes male, sajufo is “him,’ and a shortened version of saajueforte), c’yet lui (c’yet denotes male, Lui is another term for “his” without using the Hynnody letters), c’yet fosye (c’yet denotes male, fosye is “my”) Females: her, she Words: c’ya samyvo (SA-my-VOS) (c’ya denotes female, samyvo is shortened version of saamyvos), c’ya misamy (MI-sa-MY) (c’ya denotes female, misamy is a shortened version of Misaamy) VERB WORDS Denotes you are doing something: Zyri *I am jumping around! Ju-se vifo zyri krsofoto ar’ao vivowesopais! The word to denote action comes before the action word. Zyri comes before “jumping” so you’ll know it’s an action word. Xink and we’el are replacements for Zyri. ING WORDS/ PRESENT PARTICIPLE Words that use ing (present participle) have ar’ao placed at the end. Example: Ju-se vifo zyri krsofoto ar’ao vivowesopais! krusofoto means “jump” and ar’ao denotes the ing/present participle. For translation into English or other languages, each dragon language has encryption words that do not follow the alphabet. A perfect example is COSMOLUNCH, written in derivative Drakener. Dragon Computer Coding Language The Dragon Computer Coding language, also known as DCC, is a common hacker language that the Dragons programmed into each computer they made. Usage of DCC 10011x1431M5432SY What it means: 1: the start of something unless 1 is seen after another number. If it is after another number, it is “ensuring” that whatever it is you are starting, you are very sure that you want to start it. When sung or spoken, it is said as “utress” 0: zero is the command to tell a computer to “open itself” so you can hack it. That is said as “uwano” X: that letter is for accessing the mainframe of any computer operated dragon program, such as the supercomputer Wishing-you-were-here. When said twice, that means the computer has a firewall. You have to say zero twice in order to bypass the firewall and go into the mainframe. X is said as “ishkefl” (ish-keh-full) 4: four is the number command for opening a binary. In the mainframe of a dragon-made computer, a binary holds all the system files needed for the computer to operate. Four is said as “chimer” (chimera without the “a”) 3: three is the location of a portable disk. If you have a replacement binary that holds your files and you want to place it on the computer you are hacking, you use three so the computer will know there is a portable disk. Three is said as Hir’clef. M: that letter, when used in accordance with numbers, is a simple “open file” command. M is said as Dffuse (diff’uuse, not diffuse) 5: if the computer is resisting to open a file, you use five to force it to open it. Five is said as Rii 2: if the computer requests you to enter it’s password, you can use two to bypass that and use the letter S to “calm it.” Of course, you can only use two if your dragon essence is high enough. Two is said as Jir’wel. S: that letter is used to “calm” computers. It prevents it from alerting itself and locking it’s files. S is said as Esyaa, which is a Hynnody word that means anything. Y: that command is the finishing line. It tells the computer to begin installation of the new binary/operating system. Y is said Esyaa-eh. 68: this command “plants” a core file into the mainframe. A core file can contain anything, including a virus. This is said as Iffy. 7: if a file was planted, the computer will try to “unplant” it and call its original file to it (it will try to delete the core file that was planted and download its own core file). To prevent this, 7 is placed in the string command. This is said as “klk” (klik. It’s actually a sound.). Song translation: Valbaara, start. Open yourself, I am sure, I am sure. Access mainframe, I am sure. Open binary. Location is the portable disk. I am sure. Open file, heed this command, open binary. Location is on the portable disk. No password, I am enough. Start program installation. When spoken, 10011x1431M5432SY is said as: Utress, uwano-uwano, utress-utress ishkefl utress chimer hir’clef utress. Dffuse rii chimer hir’clef jir’well esyaa-esyaa eh. Available Codes Below is a list of available codes and how they are pronounced. *1: utress *0: uwano *X: ishkefl *4: chimer *3: Hir’clef *M: dffuse *5: Rii *2: Jir’well *S: Esyaa *Y: Esyaa-eh *63: Iffy *7: klk Declination A somewhat broken language, the Star Declination language is used during "Partitioning events." Sometimes an Address Pass (Siphis language) is needed to absorb a star (especially for android dragons). Example: astreal izy qu ry'ran'ri'ru -2° 10' 52.9" Essa gy'ir finn' 17h42m26.603s Translation: absorbing the heart at declination (star declimation) at the galactic equator at (galactic plane location) The star's declimation from Earth and the Galactic Plane number are needed for the absorption to work. The reason the star declimation from Earth is needed is because Dragons share the power of Earth and use it for this one event. Siphis Coding Also called Siphis Language. Created by the dragon gods as an emergency language, Siphis derives directly from the Siphis Testament and is only used to annul viruses in android computers. Dragons that don’t regularly visit the shrines have no idea the backup language exists. Siphis is extremely complex (in some sense) with certain words ending with “feeling words.” These feeling words come at he end of sentences and can completely alter it’s original meaning. P’yu quasis nor *I wish happiness upon you P’yu quasis nor ‘f’ye *Rage cannot conceal these feelings! I wish only death upon you! What alters the sentence “p’yu quasis nor” is the feeling ‘f’ye (sadness and madness). All words in the f’ye category have the same words as P’yu (happiness) category, but they mean different things. Iol feri (Love like wind) can be Iol feri ‘f’ye (Kill like the wind) when ‘f’ye is applied. Because of the complications, Siphis language has very few words, no sentence structure, but has certain tenses. Siphis also has computer terms that can also alter a language. <<<_P’yu ex Quasis> Nor~!>>> The <> denotes initiation, with <<< being start and >>> being finish. The __ means you (the computer) are being talked to, with ex meaning something unknown. A single > means you want the computer to recognize the following, and ~! is the end of what you want the computer to recognize. These are the only computer codes for Siphis language. When spoken, it is pronounced like this: <>: Na ~: O ! : thio Mare illa siphis quan *These boys will become Godsongs Siphis has only words, no eight parts of speech (except maybe a few). So the sentence is “boys will become godsongs,” but for human readers, correct translation must be applied, so it becomes “These boys will become godsongs.” Understanding P’yu Quasis Nor Although it seems so few words cannot makeup the translation of P’yu, it actually does. When it’s language runes are analyzed, P’yu Quasis Nor is seen as: P ‘ yu Qu a sis N’yor P means “I,” yu means wish, Qu means happiness, A means upon and Sis means you. N’yor is left blank until F’ye is applied. N’yor is always seen at the end of a Siphis sentence, as a reserve point for extra F’ye words. So in F’ye, P’yu Quasis Nor means something entirely different. P ‘ yu Qu a sis N’yor ‘F’ye Rage cannot conceal these feelings! I wish only death upon you! P means rage, ‘(apostrophe) means cannot, yu means hide or conceal, and Qu means feelings. A means wish, sis means death and N’yor means upon you (the Yor being you). F’ye denotes the upset, rage or evil intent of the speaker to the computer or shrine. History of Drakener The language of Drakener is older than Earth, but not as old as Hynnody. In the Second Weaving, the dragons needed a language for their Earth Dragons, and so Drakener came into fruition. Every planet of Dragons has its own language and one of the eight languages as a safeguard (if they had just Hynnody, enemies could learn to speak it). At its creation, special chant words were created to simplify the language. Usage A combination of chants can awaken the dragon god of the moon, Canman. Drakener is loosely based on Hynnody, but a more “simplified” version. Those who use Drakener to awaken Canman are called “Dragonmoon,” “Dragon Mooners,” and “Moon Players.” Drakener is also a common language among modern day Dragons. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages Category:Dragons Category:Alien languages